


Unwrapped

by mapleandmahogany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-20
Updated: 2006-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandmahogany/pseuds/mapleandmahogany
Summary: Harry doesn't have much time to give Ginny her birthday present.





	Unwrapped

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

_A/N The first version of this story was written for my friend Fitzette’s birthday, and it is still for her. Big sloppy thank you to Gwen1170 for the lightening quick beta work!_

   


* * *

~^~^~^

  

She could hear it in her sleep. _Humming_.

 

_Why am I dreaming of humming?_ She wondered.

__

_Bollocks! I’m not dreaming I’m awake._

 

“Happy Birthday to you…” she could hear the softly sung words coming from beside her.

 

She refused to acknowledge him and squeezed her eyes shut tighter.

 

The weight on the bed shifted and she knew he was closer now. Then she felt a hand between her thighs and slide right up to her knickers.

 

Her eyes flew open and she gasped. 

 

“Harry James! – That is a very startling way to be woken up!” Ginny scolded as she wriggled away from his hand.

 

“Well I was trying to wake you up with _Happy Birthday_ but it wasn’t working.”

 

Ginny looked around, to see the room illuminated with the dim gray light of early morning.

 

“For Merlin’s sake, the sun’s not even up yet. You know the rule; we sleep for as long as we can before they get up.” She rolled over onto her belly with exaggerated temper and stuffed her head into her pillow.

 

“It’s your birthday, love,” Harry whispered as he scooted closer, running his hands under her nightshirt and over her bum.

 

“I told you, I’m not celebrating this year,” she muttered into the pillow.

 

“But this one is really special – you turn _thirty_ today!”

 

“Hence the no celebrating....”

 

“Ah, come on Gin, I’ve been looking forward to this for a long time.” His hands were sliding up her back. He sounded way too cute this early in the morning.

 

“And _what_ have you been looking forward to?” she asked, still turned away from him. His hand was running circles over her back, occasionally brushing the side of her breast.

 

“It’s something your brothers have joked about; about how witches hit a sexual peak in their thirties…”

 

Ginny snorted. “Right and you’ve been so disappointed with the sex in my twenties?” She sounded cross with him, but if she really were angry, she wouldn’t be speaking to him at all.

 

“No! Of course not. It’s been _brilliant_ … but if it gets even better…” Harry sounded hopeful, and ridiculous.

 

“Humph. I think witches need more _sleep_ in their thirties,” and she wriggled deeper into her pillow.

 

“Come on, Gin, we haven’t got much time… I know what you like…” he said, trying his best to sound adorable. He was perhaps, succeeding. “You can’t resist _me._ ” 

 

He pulled her mass of tangled hair away from the back of her neck and planted hot kisses there. And then began trailing kisses and licks down between her shoulder blades. 

 

“I know you like this…” he said.

 

“Do not,” she said weakly. They both knew it was a lie.

 

“Yes, you do,” he said smiling, knowing he was winning. “And this…” He moved closer to her side and withdrew her hand from under her pillow. He placed her open palm on his collarbone. He held his fingers over hers as he guided her hand over his bare shoulder; down his arm to his bicep. He cheekily flexed his muscles under her hand, making her giggle and shake her head; he was really laying it on thick this morning.

 

She wasn’t ready to admit defeat yet, but he noticed her take a deep breath.

 

“I’m your _Chosen One,_ ” he said teasing, now leading her hand down his chest and through the thin hair there.

 

She groaned, “Oh please, not that old line again.”

 

He knew he was winning her over. He guided her hand down to his stomach.

 

“Darling, you can’t resist the most _powerful wizard alive_ ,” he said with fresh sarcasm. “What more could you _possibly_ want for your birthday?”

 

“Sleep.” But her hand wasn’t resisting touching him, and her fingers were beginning to grope at his tight flesh.

 

“Nuh-uh, you _want_ me,” he said. She snickered, and then gasped when her hand was directed over his bare hip.

 

“No pants?” She asked, turning to look at him now.

 

“I’m already unwrapped.”

 

“You are a cocky bastard today.”

 

“Well, hmm, yes” he agreed, putting her hand over his full erection.

 

She purred and gave in, wrapping her hands around his length. She had firm resolve over many things in her life, but denying her sexy and yes, _powerful_ , husband wasn’t one of them.

 

She leaned over and kissed him hard, feeling him smile through their kiss.

 

“Fine then,” she said, between nipping at his neck, “it’s my birthday. If you know so well what I want, you better give it to me.”

 

He quickly sat up on his knees, his green eyes sparkling with triumph. His dark hair mussed from the nights sleep. He pulled her up to him and pulled her nightdress off. 

 

She lay back onto the bed while he removed her knickers and then lay on top of her, reclaiming her mouth with his.  His warm body on top of hers contrasted with the cool morning air of the bedroom and she pulled the bed sheet up over him, trapping his warmth in with her.

 

“Not much time,” she murmured. 

 

His mouth was hurried but tender, as he kissed along her jawbone, down her neck and quickly sought out a firm peak on her breast. She let out a moan at the feel of his mouth on her and his hands running down her waist and hips.

 

Harry looked up at her and smiled at the look of anticipation on his wife’s face. Then, with a wicked grin, he dove under the sheet.

 

Ginny took a quick intake of breath as he pushed her thighs apart and found her center with only his mouth. His tongue was firm as it made lazy circles around the heart of her pleasure. She pressed her lips together to stifle the sounds she wanted to make.

 

“s’good…more…” she whispered.

 

He thoughtfully caressed her with his fingers, while increasing the intensity of his tongue. One finger eased into her wetness, withdrew, and was joined by another as she got the full sensation of what she wanted. 

 

There was distant banging sound down the hall, followed by little voices whining and giggling. 

 

“Urgh! No…” Ginny moaned.

 

“I locked the door,” Harry said, before lowering his mouth back onto her.

 

“Oh – hurry Harry, don’t stop.” She could feel him nod in understanding and then increase the pace of his fingers inside of her, angling them forward slightly. The familiar and welcome tingling was building in her belly as her body tightened. She ran her fingers into his dark hair and held him close and arched into his mouth. She could feel his tongue alternately run over and suck her sensitive nub. The tingling grew as she clenched her jaw and held in the moan that she wanted to yell. Then the wave of pleasure slammed into her, radiating from her center outward. Harry kept his mouth on her and his hands moving until her tremors stopped and her body relaxed.

 

Harry climbed back over top of her and buried his head into her neck. “Happy Birthday, dear” he muttered. 

 

“Mmm, thank you,” she said breathlessly, through closed eyes. His obvious arousal was still pressing into her thigh.

 

She opened her eyes and raised her head, listening. He craned his neck back to the door as well.

 

“I don’t hear anything,” he said.

 

“There might be enough time, then.” Ginny opened her legs around him. She put her hand on his firm arse and when she felt him positioned at her entrance, pulled him close when he thrust forward.

 

He groaned. It was such a sexy sound, and this was the only time she heard him make it. He slowly withdrew and pressed into her once again, to allow both of them to adjust to the sweet feeling of connecting together.

 

“I said give it back!” A shrill voice from down the hall rang out.

 

Harry let out a frustrated grunt and stopped moving.

 

“No, Harry, don’t stop. There’s still time,” Ginny encouraged. He smiled at her, nodding his head and pressed into her again, slowly picking up his pace. It was thrilling to look up at Harry when they made love. The way the muscles in his arms flexed while he held himself above her and the concentration in his brow. She leaned up to lick at one of his chocolate nipples. He let out a throaty sound and thrust stronger. She opened herself further to him, letting him lose himself in the movement. 

 

The sound of several shrieks and then the pounding of three sets of footsteps running down the hall broke Harry’s rhythm. He rolled his eyes and growled.

 

Their bedroom door shook as three little bodies slammed into it from the outside but it didn’t open.

 

“Ow!”

 

“Mummy! The door is locked!”

 

Ginny giggled and whispered, “They aren’t used to us locking the door.”

 

“Mummy!”

 

Harry leaned onto his elbows, and through gritted teeth, spoke at the door, “Mummy is sleeping, go back to bed now.”

 

“My hungry!” returned a little voice.

 

“Me too! Mummy make breakfast!” came yet another.

 

“Why is the door locked? What are you doing?” The oldest of the children asked.

 

Ginny put her hand over her mouth to quiet her laughter. Harry thrust into once again in playful retaliation and she gasped. 

 

“They’re going to kill me,” he whispered. “I can’t stop yet.”

 

“No one ever died from interruption of sex before.” She whispered back.

 

“Mummy, my want breakfast!”

 

“I want to come in!”

 

“Lily,” Harry instructed through the door, “take your little brothers down to the kitchen and have some biscuits.” 

 

Ginny smiled, deciding to tease him further and reached up and ran her fingertip over his nipple. He groaned and pressed into her further.

 

“Can we have chocolate biscuits?”

 

“Yes!” Harry yelled, trying to sound angry.

 

“Me too?” came another voice.

 

“Can I have three?” asked another.

 

“Yes!” Harry shouted, now feeling himself going soft. “Go eat all the chocolate ones you want, go on. Daddy will be there _in a minute! …_ damn,” he muttered.

 

Ginny tightened herself around his now semi-hard erection. Then she made show of touching her own breasts for Harry to watch, trying to help him regain his focus.

 

He smiled at her efforts. “You’re a great wife,” he said, leaning forward to kiss her neck.

 

She ran her hands over his tight backside, pulling him deeper into her. He started moving within her again. Closing his eyes in effort to bring on the peak he was searching for. 

 

“Daddy! Can I fly your broomstick?” Lily’s voice came through the door.

 

“Argh – _no_.” Harry rested on his elbows again, “go fly your own broom.”

 

“But mine flies crooked, _please_ Daddy!”

 

“Oh she’s clever, that girl,” Harry muttered to his wife of their daughter. “Ok, fine, but mind the rules, now go on.” Harry’s voice now sounded fairly frantic. 

 

Ginny laughed. “Yes, the twins you can blame on me, but that manipulative little brunette is all _you_ dear.”

 

“Please quit talking about them,” he growled, and kissed her hard. He began to drive into her with growing intensity, a fine sheen of sweat now visible on his face. Ginny arched into his thrusts and tightened against him. Harry’s breathing got short.

 

Then there was a quiet _thud_ outside in the garden followed by the sound of crying.

 

“Lily fell!” yelled her brother in the distance.

 

“Yes, Lilly fall down!” repeated the other.

 

“Bugger all!” Harry cursed loudly, giving up he rolled onto his back.

 

“I’ll go check on her. I’m sorry, Harry, but thanks for my present!” she said kissing his cheek. “Maybe we can continue this on your birthday.”

 ~^~^~^~^


End file.
